onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag Me Down
' Drag Me Down' is the first single released by One Direction for their fifth album, Made In The A.M. It was the first song the band released since Zayn Malik's exit in March 2015, and introduces a more acoustic, funky sound. Lyrically, the song is about a strong love encouraging the narrator to persevere against negativity. Drag Me Down was released to iTunes and Spotify on July 31, 2015. The song's original release was scheduled for August 7, but the band decided to release it earlier. It reached #1 on the US iTunes within 30 minutes of being released, breaking the record for the fastest song to ever reach the top spot. Drag Me Down reached #1 on iTunes in 90 countries, making it the band's most successful single launch so far.Simon Jones tweet The song sold more than 300,000 digital copies within the first day of its release. It also debuted at the top spot of Spotify's worldwide streaming chart, receiving over 3 million listens in its first day of availability. Seven days after its release, Drag Me Down acquired 17.7 millions streams.Simon Jones Tweet Background On August 27, 2015, Julian Bunetta tweeted confirming the song was written in March 2015.Julian Bunetta's tweet On July 31, 2015, Liam Payne tweeted "Bit of a surprise" and linked to the iTunes download link for the new single.Liam's tweet The rest of the band soon followed, with Harry tweeting another iTunes linkHarry's tweet and Niall and Louis linking to Spotify.Louis's tweet Niall's tweet A few hours later, the band's official Twitter posted a video of the group announcing the song's releaseOfficial Account tweet, while Spotify uploaded short clips of the band announcing the song, too.Spotify tweet The song was confirmed by Liam to be about the fans in One Direction's August 4th interview with The View. Reception Reaction to the song was universally positive. #DragMeDown became the top trending topic on Twitter almost instantly, clocking over 1.6m tweetsTwitter UK tweet and staying at the top for more than ten hours. Radio added it to official rotation straight away, with some DJs revealing they had been waiting a while to be able to play the song.Angus O'Loughlin's Tweet Billboard called the "quick, unfussy" track "a graduation to the shimmering pop-rock melodies of the Police and Fleetwood Mac."Billboard review Chart Performance On August 7, 2015, it was announced Drag Me Down had debuted at #1 on the UK's official charts, marking their first #1 there since One Way Or Another in 2013 and their fourth in the UK, overall. It was the highest debut of 2015 in the USA, entering the Billboard charts at #3.Billboard article The song officially sold over 500,000 copies in its first week of releaseHJPR Statement. HarryHarry's Thanks Tweet and NiallNiall's Thanks Tweet both thanked fans on Twitter for the song's success, and the band thanked fans numerous times during various On The Road Again Tour concerts. The song debuted at #1 in Australia, making it the band's first ever Australian #1 and their highest charting song there since Live While We're Young which peaked at #2. It also made 1D the first UK group to land the top spot in Australia since 1998.ARIA Chart ReportAs of August 2015, the single officially reached #1 in 13 countries, and reached #1 on iTunes in 90 countries. Live Performance One Direction's debut televised performance of Drag Me Down took place on August 4, 2015, in New York's Central Park, as part of Good Morning America's Summer Concert Series. The band also performed Steal My Girl, Story Of My Life and No Control . Drag Me Down was officially added to the On The Road Again Tour setlist on July 31, 2015, less than 24 hours after the single release, replacing Alive. Music Video Drag Me Down's music video depicts the band preparing for a rocket launch. It was filmed exclusively at NASA's headquarters in Houston, Texas on August 6, 2015. The band premiered the video via Vevo on August 20, 2015. The video was directed by Ben and Gabe Turner, who work for Ben Winston's company Fulwell 73.HJPR StatementMTV Report on Music VideoThe music video broke the record for most likes in less than 24 hours, garnering a million likes and beating the previous record held by Taylor Swift's 'Bad Blood'. The video garnered 19.6 million views within 24 hours of release, the most by any male act on Vevo. The view count also broke One Direction's previous personal record. A week after officially premiering, Drag Me Down's music video had been viewed over 29 million times. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:One Direction Category:Discography Category:July calendar Category:On The Road Again Tour songs